


Komaru's shitty day.

by LilDess



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, I wrote this back when I was still in the dr fandom, Komaru has a shitty day, Syo is a legend, bisexual touko, idk - Freeform, lesbian komaru, ok but these two are my comfort ship hgriekdjvbhgjews, what do I tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDess/pseuds/LilDess
Summary: Komaru has a shitty day, Touko is a useless bisexual.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Komaru's shitty day.

It had been a long day for Komaru. Monaca, the despair-crazed child who attempted to make her into the successor had launched herself into space, and when she managed to call her brother it turned out he had landed himself in a killing game. She was stressed, and honestly, Toko making fun of her for her supposed “brother complex” just made it worse. She walked alongside Toko on the way to the hotel(still annoyed thank you very much), where they were staying at the moment. After slaughtering a few monokumas and getting inside, Komaru flopped on the bed, utterly dejected. Toko began to make coffee, not paying much mind to Komaru. After a while Komaru got up and poured herself a cup of coffee, dumping at least 6 packets of sugar in it. She sipped it, somewhat disgusted by the (Still!) bitter taste, but knew it would probably help take her mind off everything.

At this point, Toko had noticed that Komaru was really stressed, but was too nervous to say anything. Toko didn’t know why, but she had been getting really flustered around Komaru lately. She did try to comfort Komaru in the most distant way possible though, not complaining when she took out her manga, letting her use all the blankets, and even making tea.  
Meanwhile, Komaru didn’t even notice. She tried to distract herself with manga, but couldn’t focus(not that she normally could) so she got up to get some tea. She ended up falling asleep under the blankets pretty soon after finishing her 3rd cup of tea, which left it at around 12:03 am.  
Toko decided to go to bed around an hour later. She walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She noticed they were almost out of toothpaste, so she went to grab a tube from the cabinet. Turns out the cabinet gathered a LOT of dust since they last took something out. Toko slammed the cabinet, but some dust flew out and she sneezed.  
“Sh-”  
And there was Syo. The former killer saw the cabinet and tube of toothpaste on the floor and figured it out pretty quickly. She brushed her teeth, took a quick shower(“Why the hell am I so filthy?!”), and got ready for bed. She saw Komaru using all the blankets and immediately was fairly annoyed, though she didn’t see the point of waking her up. She curled up beside Komaru, laughing quietly because she knew how Toko would react

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I ever wrote haha. I wrote it when my mother had restricted my access to all fanfic sites and I was going through a depressive episode and needed comfort. I read fanfic a lot as a coping mechanism, and I write it as well. These two are my comfort characters haha-


End file.
